Horse Back Riding
by Zeriku
Summary: Because mafia men ride horses. Or so Reborn says. D27


I write awkward smut.

Warning: Smut, Horse back riding lies (please do forgive me for this, 'cause my knowledge about the subject is nil), tense-fail, pure nonsense

I don't own KHR.

And, lol, I write some 7 pages, and only 1 page has the smut and I'm not happy with it. WHUT

Edit: Edited those glaring mistakes out (no, not really). Thanks to those who pointed them out.

* * *

It all started when Reborn told him that he should take horse back riding lessons. Because he's a mafia man, Reborn said, and Tsuna protested that, "Reborn, we're in the 21st century! Whoever rides a horse around? Especially when he's in the _mafia_".

Reborn, being _Reborn_, snapped back one word, or name: "Dino."

So, here Tsuna was, trying to learn how to ride a horse, with the only known mafia man in the 21st century to ride a freaking horse as his teacher.

"No, Tsuna, that's-!"

Too late, because Tsuna's already on the ground, the stallion neighing and looking down at him. Tsuna swore that this horse must have something against him. The possibility of it being female is high.

"That's the fifth time you've fallen," Dino said as he scratched his chin, thoughtful. "And Melissa's usually tame too. I wonder why now..."

Aha. So it is a _girl_. Figures.

"Very well," Dino's voice had that tone of finality in it that Tsuna dreaded what he would say next. Probably something along the lines of not wanting to teach Tsuna anymore 'cause he epically sucked.

"We should move to a more suitable learning environment. I'm going to personally teach you."

Dino flashed a grin, and Tsuna smothered the urge to say, "_Aren't you _personally_ teaching me now_?"

* * *

"D-Dino-san, I don't think that this is a good... idea."

Dino looks at him blankly, pose like that of a mother smoothing the bed sheets for her child illustrated in those children's books.

"Not a good idea?" he repeats, fluffing a pillow and resting it against the headboard.

"Yes. I mean... training horse back riding in the bedroom?"

Dino sighs (it's actually to smother down a grin) and sits down on the bed.

"Why'd you think it's not a good idea?"

Tsuna chews the inside of his cheeks, unsure of what to answer because it may make him appear dumb and all. Plus, Dino's older than him, so he must be a lot wiser, or so Tsuna thinks.

"There's no... horse?" he meekly says.

Dino failed to stop the grin. "But there is."

Tsuna's head cocks to the side, confusion settling in the boyish features.

"Where... OH," he gasps as he remembers what Dino's nickname is. Curiously, he blushes, and Dino calculates his percentage of getting laid tonight. He decides the result will be some 80% plus.

He leans back on his arms, getting totally comfortable on the bed.

"But," Tsuna's fiddling with the hem of his shirt now, "you might get... hurt. You saw me earlier, right?"

The urge to lock the boy in an embrace because he's too cute is pushed back in the depths of his mind.

"Don't worry about that. You're not that clumsy." Tsuna shoots him a disbelieving look. "Well... that's why we're going to practice in the bed." He pats said thing. "Soft and safe. Nothing bad's going to happen." Cue in some angelic smile, completely contradicting what the Italian man has in mind.

Nothing bad gonna happen my ass.

The brunette ponders a bit more, and finally relents, with a sigh, as he approached the bed with small and hesitant steps. He's too busy looking at the carpeted floor that he failed to see Dino's eyes glittering madly. He stops at the right of Dino, looking up at the man's face, questioning.

Dino blinks, trying to push the -possibilities for later- aside lest he make himself a fool in front of his little brother and blow his 80+% chance of getting laid tonight.

Oh, the riding lessons.

Shifting his weight on one arm, he extends the other to tap his thigh. Hey, that's the place he can reach at this position.

"Try mounting me," he orders in his teacher-tone, praising himself for that.

Tsuna opens his mouth, probably to say -what-, but closes it again and nods, doing what he was asked.

Before he could seat himself though, Dino stops him. Peering at the man curiously, Dino grins and repositions himself, back now resting at the pillow against the headboard, long legs sprawled over the bed. He motions for Tsuna to continue, and his 'student' nods, all the while biting his lower lip.

Throwing a leg over the long legs, Tsuna hesitantly sits on the blond-haired man's legs, just right above the knees.

Dino's eyebrows furrow, and Tsuna knows that he just did something wrong. Right at the start.

"No no, Tsuna. You mounted correctly, but you're not in the right place." He semi-lifts a leg up, nudging Tsuna forward. He didn't consider the sudden gasp that the brunette made though, and how it kind of jumpstarted that part down _there_.

But. "Move forward more. If you were on an actual horse, it'll be hard for you to hold the reins."

"O-okay," Tsuna stutters, sliding forward til he's on Dino's thighs, oblivious to the friction that he caused. "There?" he asks in that meek voice of his.

Dino's smile is strained. "Quite, but not."

Tsuna translated that as a grimace, and he bows his head shamefully. He's one of the worst students there is, eh?

Lightly shaking his head, he slides forward further, thinking it as if to redeem himself. When he reaches Dino's crotch though, just before the gleaming belt buckle, his eyes widen and his head snaps up. He feels something akin to minor whiplash, but moving onwards!

"D-Dino-san!" he splutters, and he feels awkward all of a sudden because he's sitting on the man's crotch and his hands are on the man's hips.

Did he already mention that said man is having some...thing that is usually found in the morning.

The Italian grins at him, sheepishly and sexily, and Tsuna wonders how the hell he did that.

"Horses are easily excited," he bluntly states, as if that'd help the situation. Obviously, it didn't.

"B-b-but-" comes Tsuna's babbles, and he still has to take his hands- himself off of Dino. His face is getting redder and redder by each second.

His babbles are interrupted when Dino bucks up, his hard-on pressing on Tsuna's bum. Tsuna gasps, out of surprise, and it fuels Dino's excitement further. The brunette's hold on the man's hips tightens, and he pushes them down on the mattress, whimpering because he could also feel his teenage hormones doing their thing.

So not the right time, he complains mentally, but his body says otherwise.

"D-Dino-san, stop."

Said man raises an eyebrow and experimentally bucks up, quite glad that Tsuna's not really exerting that much force.

"You know," he pointedly ignores Tsuna's plea, "once a horse is excited, you should have it work out. To expel the bundle of energy."

Okay, so maybe he's lying, but heck. He'll confess in the church later, or maybe at Hibari. Either would atone for his sin, yeah?

Tsuna's biting his lower lip once more, uncertain. Surely, this has got to be a joke? But it was Tsuna who asked in the first place, so he should be responsible for anything that may go awry, right?

"So... y-you have to w-work out?" Tsuna asks. "Should I get off? So that you can go to the g-gym..."

"No," was Dino's too prompt reply. "Tsuna," he starts, voice ridiculously some notes lower in an instant, and that makes Tsuna shiver, despite his embarrassment, "once you get a horse excited, and you're still riding him, the only way to 'work him out' is to ride him til he's exhausted."

Somehow, Tsuna tried not to dwell on how outrageously sexual that kind of sounded. Hey, he's a healthy teenager, he's bound to know some of these things!

"Uhm... ok... ride... how?" Cue in extremely clueless and troubled expression.

Dino grins, hands going up to hold too thin hips (for a boy). "Let the teacher teach, yeah?" he says offhandedly and pulls Tsuna down, grinding his clothed dick on Tsuna's equally clothed bottom. He frowns at that.

"You know... the clothes should come off." Tsuna stares at him, shocked. "I mean, for faster results. Yeah..."

"Is it is it really necessary?"

"Yes," Dino lies again, lips a thin line giving off the feeling that this is a life and death situation, which is entirely not.

Tsuna, ever the gullible, nods and shakily rises from his seat. He fumbles with his shorts, and Dino found it amusing that the boy's having a tug-o-war match with his shorts' drawstrings. When Tsuna finally won, he bends over first before taking his shorts and underwear ("They should come off, too," says Dino.). He drops his garments at the side of the bed and instantly plops down to his previous place, suppressing a groan when jeans and the cold of zipper and buttons rub at his skin.

Dino takes note of Tsuna pulling his shirt lower to cover that area.

"And me?" he asks, feigning innocence as Tsuna's lips trembled. Nevertheless, the brunette lifts his bottom again and begins to fumble with Dino's belt, a hard task when using only one hand. Done with the belt, he moves on to the buttons, silently cursing in Japanese why there are three, instead of one. Still, he diligently pops them open, his shaking hand aside, and moves on to the zipper.

He stops, and his intuition is suddenly screaming a message. It's possibly, "DANGER! DANGER!" because that's usually the time it acts up.

"Tsuna," Dino calls out, tone inquiring.

Exhaling, Tsuna pulls the zipper down. He sees dark brown boxers, slightly wet in the front, and Tsuna blushes a shade deeper. Trusting his shirt to not ride up, he hooks both hands at the waist of Dino's jeans and boxers, and pulls down. Dino lifts his hips a bit so that Tsuna could pull it past him butt, where it stopped as Tsuna gaped at his manhood.

Despite him being the one who brought this situation, Dino couldn't help but blush under the gaze Tsuna's bestowing on his dick.

And then Tsuna speaks.

"Oh.. _wow..._ I mean! Just- Dino-san, it's HUGE." Tsuna's lips forms and 'O', and Dino wonders if he could stick his HUGE thing inside it urgh, pervy thoughts. "Is this why they call you the 'Bucking Horse'?"

The awkwardness of the question made him smile sheepishly, and he dismisses it with a laugh and a wave of his hand, before gesturing at what Tsuna is supposed to be doing. Tsuna shoots him yet another troubled look, and Dino thinks, "Oh right. I'm the teacher."

Clearing his throat, because people of authority do, he fixes Tsuna with a no-nonsense gaze.

"You should..." he starts, trying to grasp at words. "...lubricate it first. I mean, we horse-riders put some oil on the horse's back because they have sensitive skin. Wouldn't want them get any rashes now, do we, what with the leather saddles and denims."

Tsuna gulps, nodding in understanding. Dino is a veteran in this after all. And he has a horse for a box animal, for the mafia's sake.

Then Dino says no more, and Tsuna feels the blond's eyes on him, expecting. Tsuna feels shivers run up and down his spine, and he whimpers because he absolutely has no idea what to do next. Dino notices this, and takes pity.

"There's a bottle of hand lotion in the back pocket. The right one."

Tsuna looks at him with that "there's something fishy in here" look, but reaches over the said pocket, making an odd noise when he grabs and pulls out a bottle-shaped thing.

"Uhm... okay... "

He pops the cap open and squeezes some in his hand. He drops the bottle somewhere, rubs his hands together, and hovers them an inch away from the throbbing cock, before wrapping hesitant hands on it, the both of them inhaling sharply, the one holding it in and the other letting it out in a low, drawn out moan.

After a second or so, he starts to pump, up and down, up and down, being emboldened by every moan and shudder that Dino produces.

"Tsunaaa," he moans, breathing ragged. Tsuna licks his lips at that, one hand going down to cup the man's balls. Another moan, a guttural one, and Tsuna looks, fascinated, at the pre-cum on the top of Dino's penis. His legs tremble, his own little one becoming rock hard at the sight of this powerful man moaning and writhing under his hands.

"S...stop n-now," the man gasps out, taking in deep breaths when the warm hands stopped what they where doing. He looks down at Tsuna, eyes lidded and exuding manly sexiness and seductiveness in the air, and Tsuna whimpers when his cock twitches under that gaze.

"Tsuna," Dino breathes out, low, rough. "That's enough... oiling. You should..."

"Oh..."

"Since you'll be riding me, you should be prepared."

A questioning look. Dino groans.

"Put lotion on your... oh hell, just mount already!" he snaps, a tad bit harsher than intended, but Tsuna scrambles to 'mount' Dino. He does it wrong, obviously, Dino's rock hard dick sliding at Tsuna's bare butt, but not where he wants it to be. He puts a hand in his mouth and he laves it thoroughly, catching the Japanese teen's eyes. Once he deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulls them out with a pop and goes to grasp those hips and pull Tsuna towards him, a hand going to the puckered hole to prod at it. He hears Tsuna gasp.

"D-Dino-san! What-" Tsuna's hands are now on his chest, for leverage. "What're you-"

A spit-slicked finger breaks in the ring of muscle, and the hands clenches at his shirt, puffs of breath hitting his face. He quickly inserts another, and scissors them, earning pained mewls. He pulls both digits back, only to insert them again with another, and Tsuna bites his lower lip hard that Dino feared he might cut his lip. He didn't, but it turns a deep red in color, and Dino moves his fingers for quite a bit more until the pained mewls turn into something whiny-like. Good.

Retracting his fingers, he pushes Tsuna's torso up so he's sitting straight. He still has that 'riding' to do, and Dino's not gonna excuse him just because he's looking pretty dazed and so out of it at the moment. And he notices that shirt hiding what he's supposed to be seeing. With a grunt, he grabs the hem of the shirt and forces Tsuna to bite at it, snapping Tsuna out of his daze.

"Mmph!"

"Bite at it," Dino orders in his mafia-boss tone, albeit huskier, as he directs Tsuna's hips into position. "And _ride_, damn it."

Feeling the wet tip of Dino's hard cock in his entrance, he wriggles a bit, fear reflected in the wide brown eyes. Dino offers a small smile before nudging upwards, the head going in. He does nothing more, and Tsuna inhales sharply before lowering himself, jaw clenching and teeth biting down harder at his shirt as he slowly impaled himself at Dino's hard shaft. Tears form at the corner of his eyes as the stinging sensation persisted.

At three-fourths, he's already gasping for breath, thighs and legs shaking. Dino waits, rubbing the teen's knee. A minute passes, and Tsuna suddenly just slams all the way down, fully sheathing Dino. They both cried out at that, partly from shock, pain, and pleasure, Tsuna's body arching as he marveled at the feeling of being filled.

Tsuna spasms, and he spurts white liquid on Dino's shirt, voice muffled by his own shirt as he comes. And then Dino bucks up, and Tsuna feels the pain shooting up his spine, but his orgasm induced high smothers it, so he moves, going up a bit before sitting back again. He does this, gradually increasing in pace and going up higher and higher, and then slamming back down, impaling himself to the hilt. Dino's bucking up in time to meet his ass, and Tsuna saw stars in the dark cream ceiling when Dino hit something deep inside.

He vaguely became aware of Dino pulling him down by the shirt and meshing their lips together, tongue instantly inside his mouth, licking every crevice. He lets his tongue push back, and that makes Dino more aggressive as he puts a hand on the brunette's nape, pulling him closer. The Italian's other hand scratches at his side towards his chest. Deft fingers ghosted over a nipple, before pressing and rolling and kneading, eliciting more sounds from the writhing brunette underneath.

The kiss lasts for god-knows-how-long til Tsuna breaks away from it and buries his face on Dino's chest, a small mewl the only warning and then he's cumming again. Dino grunts and rolls them over, recapturing his lips once more as Dino rams into his body hard, making him wail against the Italian's mouth.

"D-Di-no-saa-aah!"

Hands at either side of the brunette's head, Dino continuously rammed into the small body, gladly taking in the open mouth gasping for breath and the unfocused, half-lidded eyes that are a shade darker than they normally are on the flushed baby face, glistening with sweat.

"Ah, crap."

Tsuna's hands had come up to wrap themselves at his neck and pull him down, the kid immediately burying his face in the junction between the Italian's neck and shoulder. Dino heard muffled mewls and sobs, with a few words in Japanese as he constantly hit that spot that sent shocks of pleasure across the brunette's body, rendering him boneless. He could feel the walls tightening once more, and he moves one hand in between them to grasp Tsuna's shaft, instantly pumping it harshly.

Dino felt Tsuna jerk against him, arms tightening their hold. The heat at the pit of his stomach is coiling, coiling, Tsuna's moans fueling it. His strokes increased in pace, but a particular stroke of his thumb over the weeping head sent Tsuna over the edge for the third time, his back arching, pressing him against the hard body of the other mafia boss.

Groaning low in his throat, Dino followed almost immediately, Tsuna's inner walls tightening almost painfully at his dick, milking him thoroughly. Panting, he fought not to fall on top of the brunette, despite the shaking of his arms. Their panting filled his ears, and Dino waited.

Amber eyes flutter open and peered up at him, making Dino's breath hitch.

"L-look, Tsuna, it's-"

Tsuna pulls him down for a kiss, just a brush of lips that left him breathless more than anything they did for the past hour or so. The action baffled the Chiavorone boss, so he opens his mouth to speak, only to find Tsuna already snoring lightly.

Dino chuckles, leaning forward to nuzzle the brunette's cheek.

"I wonder when our next lesson will be."

* * *

Brb throwing myself over the cliff.

R & R would be appreciated. Thanksss.


End file.
